memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard James Akaar
Leonard James Akaar (b. 2267) was a Capellan male and one of the most influential admirals in the Federation Starfleet in the late 24th century. Early Life Akaar was the hereditary leader, or Teer, of the Ten Tribes of Cappella. Akaar was born in 2267 and was named after Starfleet officers Leonard McCoy and James T. Kirk, who saved his life and the life of his mother Eleen after his father's assassination. ( ) When Akaar was five, a coup on Capella IV staged by a man named Keel forced the young ruler into exile in the United Federation of Planets. ( ) In 2287, Akaar testified at the so-called "trial" of James T. Kirk on Kirk's behalf when both the Klingon Empire and the Salla of the Nasgul demanded Kirk's head for perceived offenses. ( }}) Starfleet He served under Hikaru Sulu, who was partially responsible for getting the hot-tempered youth admitted into Starfleet Academy, as chief of security on the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)]]. He was onboard the Excelsior during a difficult assignment dealing with the Tholian Assembly and the Neyel in 2298. ( ) In the year 2349, Akaar was given command of the [[USS Wyoming (NCC-43730)|USS Wyoming]], where he had previously served as first officer, following the sudden death of the previous captain, Karl Broadnax. Soon after his promotion, Akaar and Ensign Tuvok, with whom Akaar had served with on the Excelsior forty years prior, were stranded on a barren rock known as Plantoid 437. After nearly two weeks, Akaar decided that the best way to preserve their supplies so that at least one of them would survive was to commit suicide through an ancient Capellan ritual called the w'lash'nogot. Tuvok refused to let his captain die, and saved his life. Akaar saw this disruption of the ancient ritual as a betrayal by his old friend, and the two did not speak as friends again until the year 2380. ( ) Admiral Akaar By the year 2364 Akaar had been promoted to Admiral. Akaar was one of the Admirals who sentenced Ensign Ro Laren to the stockade on Jaros II following the disasterous incident on Garon II. ( }}) He spent some time on Deep Space 9 from May of 2376 to observe Bajor's handling of Europani refugees after the Gateways crisis, and as part of a diplomatic effort working out the final details of Bajor's admittance into the United Federation of Planets. Akaar was a signatory at Bajor's admittance ceremony on September 29, 2376. ( |This Gray Spirit|Cathedral|Lesser Evil| }}) In late 2379, Akaar and Admiral William Ross assigned the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]], under the command of Captain William T. Riker, to lead a diplomatic and humanitarian convoy bound for Romulus, in response to Praetor Tal'Aura's request for a dialogue to be opened between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire following the coup staged by, and death of, Reman Praetor Shinzon. ( ) Akaar accompanied Titan on her mission, which resulted in deal being brokered by Captain Riker and Ambassador Spock between the Klingon Empire, the Remans, and the Romulan Star Empire, and he was onboard when the vessel was inadvertently transported to Smaller Magellanic Cloud. It was then that Akaar was reunited with Tuvok. During the evacuation of the Neyel people from the expansion of the proto-galaxy known to the Titan's crew as the Red King, Akaar finally realized that Tuvok's action all those years ago were not in defiance of Akaar, but out of respect for him. Akaar apologized to Tuvok for the way he treated him and for all of the years of friendship lost between them. ( ) In 2380, Admiral Akaar had been appointed as Starfleet liaison to the Federation President and, as such, briefed Nanietta Bacco several times on various matters. Among the issues discussed with President Bacco was the state of the agreement brokered by Captain Riker and Spock, a shipload of Reman refugees who sought sanctuary in the Federation, and a Tzenkethi noble who defied his government to get medical treatment for his son in the Federation. ( ) By 2381, Akaar had been promoted to Fleet admiral. During the invasion of the Borg Collective that year, Akaar briefed the President several times on the status of the fleet's actions; after he reported the loss of three starbases on the tri-border between the Federation, Klingons, and Romulans, the President inquired what Starfleet was doing to prepare for the next attack. He reported that the Enterprise was following a lead to the Azure Nebula, and reported that should the Borg overcome the defenses at Regulus, the core worlds would be completely vulnerable. ( |Gods of Night|Lost Souls}}) :Note on pronunciation: in Capellan names and words, a double vowel often denotes a division between syllables. For example, "Teer" has two syllables and is pronounced as "TEE-ur", not one syllable like the English words "tear" or "tier". Alternate Versions When Elias Vaughn was having his second orb experience he took on the persona of Eli Underwood, a patient in the same insane asylum as Benny Russell. Another man in the asylum was Leo, Akaar's representation in that reality who, to account for Akaar's Capellan physiology was perceived as a giant in the 1950s human world. ( }}) Appearances * “Friday's Child” * The Trial of James T. Kirk (DC Comics collection) * The Sundered * (DS9 novel) * ''This Gray Spirit * Cathedral * Lesser Evil * (DS9 novel) * Worlds of Deep Space Nine: “Trill: Unjoined” * Taking Wing * ''The Red King * Articles of the Federation * Gods of Night * Mere Mortals * Lost Souls * A Singular Destiny External Links * Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James